Blind Soul
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: Perdió al amor de su vida en un trágico accidente y sus ojos que también habían perdido la luz, lo sumieron en un mundo de oscuridad. Ahora la vida lo pone en una encrucijada, volver a vivir y contemplar los colores del mundo o seguir sumido en las sombras de su alma.
1. Chapter 1

Perdió al amor de su vida en un trágico accidente y sus ojos que también habían perdido la luz, lo sumieron en un mundo de oscuridad. Ahora la vida lo pone en una encrucijada, volver a vivir y contemplar los colores del mundo o seguir sumido en las sombras de su alma.

El día que lo perdió, todo a su alrededor presagiaba una tormenta. De los azules intensos solo quedaban pequeños retazos. Un gris acerado y desolador cubría casi por completo el cielo. De vez en cuando un ruido sordo se escuchaba en la lejanía, y entonces el cielo se iluminaba con un espectáculo de luces tan maravilloso como atemorizante. La tormenta se acercaba, pero ellos no fueron capaces de ver u oír, pues en el interior de aquel departamento una tempestad se había desatado hace mucho rato.

—¡¿Por qué?... explícame porque no te entiendo… Después de tanto tiempo te lo encuentras y olvidas todo lo que te hizo y para colmo me lo ocultas!

Los gritos se hubiesen escuchado en todo el edificio, de no ser porque los persistentes truenos los opacaban. No eran celos, ni decepción por la mentira. Era miedo, el más profundo temor que había tenido latente en su corazón se había hecho realidad frente a sus ojos. Y lo había descubierto casi por una casualidad del destino.

Aquella tarde salía de su trabajo en el bufete y se había parado en una pastelería para llevarle un delicioso postre a su amante, cuando animado escogía el que más le pudiera gustar, lo vio. Estaba parado en una esquina y a su lado, él. Sintió el alma escapar de su cuerpo, sus manos temblorosas dejaron de sostener la bolsa con las compras que llevaba. Por un momento todo perdió sentido para él, al ver en el rostro de su novio una hermosa sonrisa que jamás había sido tan intensa para él.

Suspendido en el tiempo, olvido todo a su alrededor, como si en ese instante solo existieran él y los dos que se hablaban como si jamás hubiesen dejado de verse, como si fueran amigos de muchos años, como si fueran algo más. Esa tarde ya en su hogar al cual casi había corrido al sentir que ya no podría presenciar aquella dolorosa escena, pensó una y otra vez en confrontarlo, en preguntarle ¿desde cuándo lo veía?.

Cuando él llego su primer impulso había sido echarse a llorar, pero el orgullo era aún más fuerte que su dolor.

— Tardaste… ¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina?

Le preguntó con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz. Él ni siquiera lo miro, coloco su maletín en la mesa como siempre lo hacía y por lo que siempre reñían y contesto un escueto. —Sí.

Le había mentido y eso le estaba doliendo como no le había dolido nada jamás. Así que con su orgullo herido y su corazón destrozado, decidió no postergar lo inevitable.

— ¿Y cómo esta Onodera?

Siguió cortando con pasmosa serenidad la verdura para la cena, pero su mirada estaba fija en quien ahora le daba la espalda con los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados.

— ¿Así que ahora me sigues?

—No… pero creo que tú tampoco has hecho un gran trabajo ocultándote… ¿Ahora me puedes decir desde cuando volviste a reunirte con él? y mientras estas en eso también me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Había sido rápido en responder a la acusación que solo buscaba distraerlo de su objetivo original y así había dejado sin argumentos a su amante, que ahora se encontraba mirando con fingida tranquilidad por la ventana del apartamento.

—¿Y bien?

El cuchillo hizo un ruido seco al caer en el mesón, su paciencia estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

—Masamune estoy hablando contigo.

—Y te escuche Yokosawa. —Takano se dio la vuelta suspirando con cansancio —. Si no te dije nada fue porque sabía que tomarías esa actitud.

—¡¿Esta actitud?!— Gritó perdiendo la paciencia—. Me mentiste… ¿Qué actitud quieres que tenga?

Yokosawa respiro profundo tratando de controlar su genio. —¿Desde cuándo? —Eso era algo que deseaba saber, pero muy en el fondo temía la respuesta.

Takano se sentó en el mueble, luego de unos segundos lo miro con un dejo de tristeza, pero en aquella mirada también había mucha culpa. —Unos meses… la verdad fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos de nuevo, su padre contacto a la oficina para pedir unos planos para la construcción de un edificio y yo soy el arquitecto encargado del proyecto, el día que se dio la reunión se presentó en representación de su padre y pues…

_"Unos meses" ¿_Cuantas cosas pudieron haber pasado en esos meses?, ¿Cómo había podido mentirle cada día?,¿Cuántas veces se habrían visto?. Yokosawa poso la mano en su pecho, una angustia abrasadora le impedía respirar. Su corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente, nada tenía sentido y el nudo en su garganta le estaba causando un dolor que apenas podía contener.

Cuando pudo encontrar su voz, hizo un gran esfuerzo para tragarse las lágrimas, pues aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro, no le iba a dar a Takano el lamentable espectáculo de verlo llorar y suplicar.

—Bien… supongo que así debía ser al final.

Takano lo miró con confusión y le vio caminar con rapidez a la habitación que desde ya hacía cinco años compartían. Yokozawa azoto con fuerza la puerta, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derrumbarse, y se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba el contener las lágrimas de tristeza que estaban ahogando su alma. Cogió un maletín colocándolo en la cama y abrió el closet de par en par.

El aroma del perfume de su amante impregnaba el armario, cada prenda, perfectamente alineada en sus ganchos o doblada en los estantes, todo gritaba lo feliz que había sido alguna vez. Lo feliz que había sido hasta ese día, tomo su ropa tirándola en el maletín. No tenía tiempo de arreglar nada solo quería marcharse de allí antes de que Takano le dijera que todo había terminado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y apresuró sus movimientos, descartó muchas cosas por el bien de salir lo más rápido que pudiera de allí. Metía un par de zapatos en el maletín cuando sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello. La mano de Takano sostenía la suya que aun llevaba los zapatos, el cuerpo de su amante se presionó contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos cuando unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon sin permiso al escuchar las suaves palabras que Takabno profirió.

—Lamento no haberte dicho nada… no lo hice para herirte, solo no quería discutir contigo por eso. Por favor no te vayas, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros y nada cambiara.

Aquella noche después de palabras de disculpa y besos de reconciliación y luego de recoger y ordenar de nuevo sus cosas se durmieron como cada día, Aunque fue solo Takano el que durmió con serenidad, pues Yokozawa no dejaba de pensar que aquellas palabras _"Nada cambiara" _estaban muy lejos de ser ciertas. No con quien había sido el amor de la vida de Takano rondando de nuevo a su alrededor.

Y aquella mañana sombría, después de un mes de esa discusión sus temores se volvieron reales.

—Me dijiste que nada cambiaria Takano, pero todo ha cambiado ya no eres el mismo…Ni siquiera…ni siquiera has sido capaz de decirle que estas en una relación.

—No veo porque tengo que revelarle a Ritsu cosas concernientes a mi vida privada. —La sola mención del nombre de su rival de manera tan íntima caldeó aún más los ánimos.

—¡¿Ritsu?!...¿es enserio?... ahora lo llamas Ritsu y no Onodera, ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos?... ¿Que más me estas ocultado maldita sea?

Takano tapo sus ojos con la mano, se estaba quedando sin argumentos y aquella discusión se estaba saliendo de proporción.

—Takafumi estas exagerando todo esto… ¡es solo un nombre por todos los cielos!.

—¡Si es un nombre, su nombre!— Grito Yokozawa y luego con ira señalo el bolsillo de Takano—. Si estoy sobreactuando como dices… ¿dime porque llevas la tarjeta de presentación que te dio en el bolsillo de tu camisa?... Y no me digas que solo se quedó allí Masamune, la has llevado en todas las camisas que te has puesto este maldito mes…¿Acaso no logras aprenderte su número de teléfono?

Bien eso si había sido una sorpresa para Takano jamás pensó que Yokozawa hubiese notado ese detalle, pues tal como su amante le había gritado en la cara, no lograba aprenderse el celular de Ritsu y por eso llevaba con él la tarjeta.

Takano se quedó en silencio y ya Yokozawa estaba harto de los silencios de su amante cuando se trataba de aquel tema. — ¡Di algo maldita sea!...por lo menos asume que has estado viéndote con él… ¡Ya deja de mentirme!.

—¡Si me he estado viendo con el!…—Grito Takano ya sobrepasado por la molesta discusión que se había repetido mucho aquel largo mes. Yokozawa no cambio en ningún momento la fría expresión de su rostro, quizás aquellas palabras las había esperado tanto que ya no le sorprendían. Luego de unos segundos en los que se miraron sin saber que decir, aunque ambos tenían mucho que decirse, Yokozawa finalmente le pregunto.

—¿Vas a volver con él?

La respuesta era sí, pero Takano no podía decir aquella simple palabra sin destrozar a la persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente por tantos años, que le había devuelto un poco de su vida. Juntos había transitado un camino lleno de paz y gratos momentos, quizás para él no había sido el amor perfecto, hermoso y pasional, pero había sido un amor sereno que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

—¿Es eso verdad?...¿vas a irte?...volverás con Onodera, después de todo olvidaste lo que te hizo y volverás con él. —Yokozawa apenas murmuraba las palabras que estaban consumiendo su alma.

—Takafumi yo…

—No… no…— Yokozawa se negaba a oír aquellas palabras, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta una pequeña mesa donde reposaban las llaves de su auto, con la misma velocidad salió del apartamento ajeno a los llamados de Takano.

—Perdóname…no era así, así no debía terminar. — susurro Takano al vacío, y en un impulso se decidió a ir tras él. Tomo las llaves de su auto y bajo a toda carrera, el auto de Yokozawa aún se vislumbraba atorado en un semáforo, tomó el suyo y decidió seguirlo.

—¿Por qué?...¿Por qué está pasando esto?, ¿Por qué volviste a aparecer Onodera?, ¿Por qué ahora cuando éramos felices?.— Las lágrimas caían a raudales, las manos apretadas en el volante hasta el punto de que perdían el color, y una profunda desesperación en su corazón, un sentimiento de pérdida tan profundo que sentía que moría poco a poco con cada latido de su lastimado corazón.

Las imágenes de los momentos felices, acudían a su mente sin compasión, atormentándolo, hundiéndolo mucho más. Perdido como estaba en su dolor, no escucho la frenética corneta de Takano, cuando fijo la vista una nube de humo cubrió el parabrisas cegándolo y para cuando logro frenar ya era tarde, el auto se estrelló contra un enorme camión que a su vez había chocado con otros autos ocasionando un enorme desastre en plena autopista.

La lluvia había sido la causante y su auto tras el impacto patino en el húmedo pavimento hasta impactar con otro auto y dar varia vueltas en el aire. Suspendido en el aire por el cinturón de seguridad, perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos, hasta que los gritos desesperados de Takano lo despertaron.

—¡Despierta… despierta!. —Le gritaba mientras le sacudía ligeramente tratando de no lastimarlo pues todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y parte de su ropa también, el parabrisas había estallado ocasionándole cortes en el rostro y fragmentos de vidrio había entrado en sus ojos cegándolo.

—M…Masa…mune.

—Si… si aquí estoy… todo va a salir bien ya viene la ayuda Takafumi, resiste… voy a quitarte el cinturón para poder sacarte del auto, dime si te lastimo.

—Masamune… no puedo… no puedo ver nada…

Takano no quería decir nada, los ojos de Yokozawa estaba cubiertos de sangre al igual que su rostro, él también estaba asustado. —Tranquilo… todo va a salir bien.— Le animó y cuidadosamente desabrocho el cinturón sacándolo del auto. De pronto cuando estaban a escasos metros del vehículo otra enorme conmoción. Gritos, la nube de humo cegando a otros conductores acrecentó la desgracia y nuevos vehículos se sumaron a la tragedia. Takano apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Yokozawa a las orillas de la autopista, cuando el estruendo de una explosión resonó por encima de los gritos y del terror.

—¡Masamune…Masamuneeeee!

Pero el jamás escucho sus gritos.

Agitado y sudoroso despertó esa madrugada, aquella pesadilla lo perseguía cada noche, cada día. Tres largos años y aún se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer.

—Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis. — el baño —Uno…dos…tres—. El gabinete sobre el lavamanos, sus manos temblorosas buscaban lo único que podía calmarle, aquellas pastillas que adormecían su temor, que callaban su dolor, que lo llevaban lejos a un lugar seguro donde Takano aún le sonreía cada mañana. Las trago con violencia tragando en el proceso sus propias lágrimas.

Volvió a su cama tras hacer la misma cuenta y cuando el amanecer despuntara y el sueño artificial de sus pastillas salvadoras se terminara, una cuenta nueva iniciaría. Treinta y cinco pasó a la cocina, veinte a la sala, quince a la salida y todos esos pasos sumados para regresar a su habitación.

Que se podía operar le habían dicho muchas veces, que quizás tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver, le prometieron, pero, ¿Para qué ver?, si el rostro que deseaba mirar ya no estaba en este mundo. El choque había cobrado muchas vidas aquel día, pero fue la posterior explosión y el enorme incendio el que se cobró la vida del que había amado. Los bomberos le habían encontrado deambulando entre los gritos y el calor abrazador, lo llamaba, lo había llamado incontables veces. Siguió llamándolo en su delirio en el hospital y semanas después cuando logro recuperarse de sus heridas, siguió buscándolo aunque todos le dijeron que había muerto, el había sido de los poco afortunados que sobrevivió a la explosión, muchos habían muerto calcinados, entre ellos el que le había salvado la vida. No hubo un cuerpo que llorar, pues cientos murieron, y era imposible reconocer los cuerpos calcinados algunos reducidos a cenizas y varios hospitales tuvieron que recibir los heridos en aquel terrible desastre.

El no había querido aceptar que aquello fuera verdad, pero impedido como estaba no pudo hacer mucho por algún tiempo, hasta que reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, consiguió la forma de salir de la casa suplicando la ayuda de sus padres que solo deseaban que no sufriera más. Así recorrió los hospitales, pero sus esperanzas murieron con él pues nunca lo encontró.

En el trabajo le habían dado una licencia, una prematura jubilación, pero de vez en cuando acudían a él buscando consejo pues sus dotes como abogado eran recordadas como las mejores. Nunca abandono el apartamento que había compartido con su amante. Quizás en cierta forma lo seguía esperando, deseaba que su alma encontrara el camino de regreso a casa.

Por más que sus padres insistieron en llevarlo con ellos, se ego rotundamente, aprendiendo en poco tiempo a valerse por sí solo. Cambio todas sus ropas por prendas negras, así no tendría problemas a la hora de vestirse. Las personas pensaban que era su forma de guardarle un luto eterno a su amor. El penetrante silencio de su departamento solo era roto por su incesante cuenta cada vez que se movía por el lugar. La ropa de Takano permanecía intacta en el closet, y el cuarta estaba como ese dio, nada había sido movido, Yokosawa dormida en la otra habitación y cada sábado entraba a ese cuarto para limpiar como pudiera el polvo y para llorar silenciosamente sentado en la gran cama, envuelto en el olor de su difunto amor.

Aquella mañana preparaba su desayuno cuando noto que algo le faltaba. —Maldita sea ¿cómo no recordé que no tenía leche? —Chasqueo los dientes con molestia —. Tendré que ir al mercado

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Yokozawa era salir a la calle, el bastón largo y ligero que lo ayudaba a caminar era el objeto más odiado por él, pero, aunque lo detestara era lo único que le servía para valerse por sí mismo en la calle. Contar no le serviría de nada en el camino a la tienda y aunque sabía de memoria los ciento cuarenta pasos que debía caminar para llegar a la esquina donde estaba la pequeña tienda, no podía prever los obstáculos que encontraría y en eso lo ayudaba su fiel bastón.

Rezongando camino a su cuarto para cambiarse y ya vestido con su sweater negro y pantalones del mismo color, camino hacia la salida colocándose sus zapatos y agarrando con rabia el delgado bastón.

—Buenos días Yokozawa-san.

Le saludo su amistosa vecina. —Buenas —Gruño entre dientes.

Siempre había sido serio y poco amistoso, pero esos tres largos años lo habían convertido en un ser taciturno y amargado. Encerrado en la tranquilidad de su hogar no tenía que tratar con nadie. Su impedimento visual había acrecentado sus otros sentidos y odiaba cuando podía notar la lástima que las personas le tenían. Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz todos, él solo deseaba vivir con su dolor hasta que llegara el día en que pudiera reunirse con su amante una vez más.

—Mira allí viene el amargado. —Las dependientas de la tienda hicieron un gesto de molestia, Yokozawa no había sido especialmente amable con ellas y menos desde que las chicas le jugaban molestas bromas cambiándole las cosas de lugar o colocándole jugo en vez de leche. Yokozawa tenía muchas veces que agudizar más sus sentidos para no llevarse el producto incorrecto y tener que volver a salir. Era molesto entrar a ese lugar y hasta humillante muchas veces, pero era el único lugar para ir, otra tienda le quedaría muy lejos y el sentía temor de ir mas allá de lo que ya conocía a través de sus cuentas.

—Rápido cambia el cereal y la leche, seguro es eso lo que viene a comprar. —Le pidió la gerente a una de las chicas un segundo antes de que Yokozawa entrara, pero no había notado que alguien la observaba con un dejo de molestia.

Yokozawa caminó directo a la nevera contando silenciosamente, cuando la abrió su mano iba directo al envase de jugo, pero no eran dos días sufriendo las molestas bromas, así que llevo su mano un estante más abajo y tomo el de la leche, palpándolo suavemente para reconocer que era el correcto, había aprendido la forma de reconocerla y diferenciarla para poder esquivar las burlas. El rostro de decepción de las chicas molesto más al que en silencio observaba todo, pero sonrió al ver como el objeto de las burlas salía airoso incluso con la caja de cereal.

Yokozawa pago la cuenta y salió silencioso, en el fondo sentía un pequeño triunfo y eso era agradable. Pero el clima no jugo a favor de él y una sorpresiva lluvia comenzó a humedecer las calles.

Con molestia entro de nuevo a la tienda preguntando contra su voluntad. —¿Tienen paraguas?

—No…no vendemos.

Yokozawa sabía que era mentira pero no había manera de saber dónde estaban, jamás había necesitado comprar algo así y desconocía la ubicación que pudiera tener dentro de la tienda. Cuando el hombre que observaba todo iba a decir algo, Yokozawa salió tirando la puerta de cristal con fuerza.

—¡Hey si la rompe la paga!. —Grito la gerente con molestia secundaba por las risas de las otras chicas.

—Deben sentirse orgullosas de ustedes, tratar así a una persona invidente, solo para burlarse. —Las chicas voltearon de inmediato e iban a replicar cuando se encontraron con una increíble visión, el hombre que las miraba con un rostro severo, era de verdad un apuesto y varonil caballero, su cabello castaño muy claro y peinado en desorden le daba un aire de niño, pero su rostro severo y masculino contaba otra historia, los ojos color miel destellaban con una visible molestia. Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras ante la arrebatadora presencia. El hombre coloco sus compras en el mostrador y dijo con desdén —. Creo que no comprare más aquí y recomendare a mis amigos que no vengan a este lugar.

Cuando Kirishima salió de la tienda, las chicas seguían sin poder hablar entre culpables y sorprendidas.

Yokozawa iba despacio, ya todo su cuerpo estaba empapado. Según su cuenta estaba a mitad de camino, pero, la humedad en el piso le hacía más lento el caminar por temor a caer, los pequeños ríos que formaba la lluvia habían atraído pequeño objetos que su bastón no pudo esquivar y ante su pesar tropezó cayendo inevitablemente. Todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano se estrellaron contra el suelo, su rostro se había impactado también, haciéndole una pequeña herida en la frente, sus manos y rodillas también habían salido lastimadas.

—Maldición. —Gruño con frustración, la lluvia seguía cayendo y ahora estaba allí indefenso en medio de la acera y sin tener idea de donde estaban sus cosas. Su cabeza le dolía pero aun así estiro sus manos aun de rodillas en el suelo para tratar de buscar la bolsa con los alimentos.

—Aquí esta… toma… Déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie. —Le dijo alguien de pronto muy amablemente. Pero su corazón estaba cerrado a las personas y el odiaba la lastima.

—Yo no pedí ayuda. —espetó con molestia, arrebatándole la bolsa que podía sentir ya en sus manos.

—Si claro y por eso estas en el piso todo mojado y lleno de sangre…Ya déjate de tonterías y permíteme ayudarte.

_"Tonto" ¿El tipo le había llamado tonto? _ Yokozawa se puso de pie como pudo, arreglando su ropa en el proceso, giro su rostro hacia donde escuchaba la voz arrogante y molesta diciéndole con un inusitado orgullo. — Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Olvido la lluvia, olvido que había perdió la cuenta de cuantos pasos le faltaban y en su indignación hasta había olvidado que no llevaba su bastón. Pero aun así era muy grande su molestia así que con pasos acelerados volvió a emprender su camino.

—¡Esta bien perdón por ser amable!

Le grito Kirishima al verlo marcharse, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse y alejarse del malhumorado hombre, escucho un nuevo estruendo y lo vio de nuevo de bruces en el suelo. Corrió hacia el pero se detuvo casi al instante. Yokozawa estrellaba sus pálidos puños contra el suelo murmurando maldiciones y Kirishima no podía saber si la humedad en sus mejillas era producto de la lluvia o eran lágrimas, pues noto que el cuerpo de Yokozawa se estremecía con pequeños sollozos. Suspiro con molestia y aun sabiendo que le esperaba alguna mordaz respuesta se acercó y lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo aponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Qué?...¿Qué demonios?...Te dije que me dejaras en paz idiota!

Los gritos de Yokozawa fueron acallados por la fuerte voz de Kirishima. — ¡Ah ya cállate!… ¿quieres seguir tirado en el piso lamentándote como un idiota?

Jamás le habían hablado así, siempre era él quien agredía, pero este hombre era diferente y no pudo hacer más que dejarse ayudar.

—¿Ves?... así es más fácil… además calladito y dócil te ves más guapo.

—¡¿Quién es dócil?!.—Le grito Yokozawa, luego agregó con la misma molestia-—. ¡¿Y quién es guapo!?

—Je…!Tú!…mira que adorables mejillas sonrosadas.

Kirishima rio cuando Yokozawa le empujo tratando de golpearle. —¡Eres un idiota!.— Le grito y Kirishima tomo sus manos sujetándolas con cierta rudeza. —Quédate tranquilo o te dejare caer de nuevo.

La amenaza impresa en esa profunda voz hizo que Yokozawa cesara en sus intentos. —Bien así está mejor… ahora ven, vamos a curar esas heridas.

Yokozawa se encontró entonces siendo llevado más allá de su zona segura, el miedo lo invadió enmudeciéndolo. Estaba completamente a merced de eso antipático hombre y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No caminaron por mucho rato, Kirishima podía notar que la mano de Yokozawa temblaba ligeramente pero lo atribuyo a que el hombre estaba completamente empapado, así que no le dio importancia. Se detuvieron, Yokozawa pudo escuchar el sonido de unas llaves y como se abría un cerradura.

_"Estamos en la entrada", _Yokozawa comenzó una cuenta silenciosa, luego de unos veinte pasos se detuvieron frente a un ascensor. Nervioso fue llevado al interior y sin poder decir o hacer nada subieron. No supo en que piso se detuvieron, pero comenzó de nuevo a contra justo al salir. Quince pasos más y de nuevo las llaves sonaban en alguna cerradura.

Kirishima lo guio al interior del apartamento y cerró la puerta. —Quédate aquí iré a buscar algo para secarte.

Yokozawa se recostó de la puerta buscando con la mano la forma de salir, cuando escucho una voz cantarina.

—Papaaa que bueno que llegaste.

Yokozawa se paralizo, habían alguien frente a él y por la voz pudo intuir que era una niña. —¡Hola!...¿viene con mi papa?

—¡Ho…Hola!. —Balbuceo Yokozawa.

—Hiyo… pensé que volverías más tarde…¿No estabas con tu amiga? .— Kirishima alboroto el cabello de su hija.

—Papa deja de hacer eso y ayuda a tu amigo esta todo roto y mojado. —Lo reprendió la pequeña.

Entre ambos ayudaron a Yokozawa a entrar al departamento pocos minutos estaba seco y vestido con un pijama de Kirishima, la pequeña con dulzura curaba en ese momento la herida de la frente, pues ya había atendido las de manos y rodillas.

—Esto sanara rápido, seguro y no dejara ni marca.— Le decía a un contrariado Yokozawa que no sabía cómo comportarse ante tanta amabilidad.

—Gracias. —Le dijo a la pequeña, un agradecimiento que le salió del corazón.

—De nada. —La pequeña sonrió y de pronto se dio cuenta que no había preguntado algo —.Oiga no me ha dicho su nombre…Yo soy Kirishima Hiyori… pero mis amigos me dicen Hiyo.

Yokozawa sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al sentir las pequeñas manos envolviendo la suya. —Yo… soy Yokozawa Takafumi… encantado de conocerte Hiyo.

La pequeña sonrió y apretó la mano con ternura. —Iré a prepararle un te Oniichan.

Cuando la sintió alejarse suspiro con nostalgia, hacia mucho tiempo que o se sentía tan sereno en compañía de alguien.

—Le agradaste a mi hija, eso es bueno.

La voz de Kirishima lo saco de sus pensamientos, busco con su rostro de dónde provenía la voz. —Aquí estoy le dijo Kirishima poniéndose frente a él.

Yokozawa tragó grueso, la voz del hombre era abrumadora, sensual y justo en ese momento que estaba más calmado pudo percibir que él también tenía un agradable aroma. Su mano se estiro inconscientemente, como buscando mirar a través de sus dedos, lo que su ojos no podían ver. Kirishima atrapó los dedos y Yokozawa se estremeció con el toque. Miles de palabras se atoraban en su garganta para salir libres y alegres, pero, solo se permitió decir mientras apartaba tímidamente la mano.

—Gracias.

—De nada Yokozawa.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

Kirishima sonrió ante el rostro de molestia e intriga que tenía Yokozawa.— Te escuche cuando le decías tu nombre a mi hija.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Kirishima solo rio con presunción y se sentó frente a su invitado preguntándole entre risas. — ¿Siempre eres tan antipático?

—Y tu…¿siempre eres tan arrogante e idiota?. —Contrataco Yokozawa.

Kirishima solo pudo reír más sonoramente, antes de responder con jocosidad. —Solo de lunes a viernes.

—¡Idiota!.—Refunfuño Yokozawa y espero otra molesta respuesta que nunca llego pues la pequeña Hiyo llegaba en ese instante con un humeante te.

—Tómelo con cuidado está caliente.

A Yokozawa que siempre le había molestado que le ayudaran, no le importo en lo más mínimo que la pequeña Hiyo tomara su mano con suavidad y la guiara hacia la tasa de té caliente.

—Eres una niña muy dulce Hiyo…Gracias.

La pequeña se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Yokozawa. —Hay caray pues de nada… solo es un poco de te.—Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Pero no había sido la única en admirar el rostro de Yokozawa iluminado por su sonrisa, Kirishima también había quedado impresionado, pues el rostro severo y triste se había transformado en uno apacible y ciertamente encantador.

Una hora después cuando ya su ropa se había secado y la lluvia había cesado, Yokozawa volvía a su hogar, había pasado el tiempo entre conversaciones animadas con Hiyo y una que otra palabra con Kirishima, el hombre se había dedicado a admirarlo, adorando la interacción amena que tenía con su pequeña hija. La niña se había despedido con un dulce abrazo y muchas recomendaciones para que Yokozawa tuviera cuidado en la calle y no volviera a lastimarse.

Kirishima al salir del ascensor noto que Yokozawa murmuraba, lo que parecía ser un conteo. Cuando abrió la puerta de salida le pregunto, intuyendo lo que significaba. — ¿Siempre haces eso?

Yokozawa bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado, respondió casi en susurro. —Es…es una costumbre, me ayuda a saber dónde están las cosas.

Kirishima le tomo de la mano para ayudarlo a bajar el escalón, Yokozawa se tensó e intento protestar, pero el no detuvo las protestas con un potente regaño. —¡Ah no déjate de malcriadeces y camina! —Yokozawa camino unos paso a regañadientes y se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron.—Comienza a contar desde aquí, así sabrás como llegar a mi casa.

—¡Como si fuera a volver aquí!.

Yokozawa no tenía cabida para más rabia, pero aun así comenzó mecánicamente a contar. Kirishima rio disimuladamente y camino a su lado informándole de cada obstáculo que pudiera ocasionarle una caída. Resulto que vivían muy cerca a unos pocos edificios uno del otro, la caminata había sido silenciosa y rápida y aunque Yokozawa había hecho un escándalo para evitar que subiera, aun así el terco hombre le acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento.

—Bien cenicienta estas sano y salvo en tu hogar. —Se despidió Kirishima, Yokozawa que ya estaba en el interior de su hogar le tiro la puerta en la cara no sin antes gritarle. —¡Púdrete en el infierno imbécil!

Habría querido salir y golpearle en el rostro cuando lo oyó reír a carcajadas y marcharse gritándole. — ¡De nada cenicienta!

Suspiró al encontrase de nuevo en la seguridad de su hogar, caminó casi corriendo hasta su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama, envolviéndose con las sabanas, aquella noche no pensó, no lloro, no añoro, no sintió soledad. Un agradable cansancio lo cubrió y por primera vez durmió un plácido sueño, sin pesadillas, ni pastillas y sin Takano sonriéndole en sus sueños.

Se sorprendió cuando llego la mañana y se dio cuenta de cuanto había dormido, evoco sin querer los hechos del día anterior, y aunque el hombre y la niña que le habían acogido en su hogar no tenían un rostro para él, los imaginó y revivió el agradable momento que le habían hecho pasar, luego arrugando el ceño y con una mueca de desagrado se dijo a si mismo .—La niña es un amor, pero su padre es un imbécil.

Sí, era mejor mentirse a pensar, que de verdad le había agradado Kirishima, que le había gustado el calor de su mano, su penetrante perfume, su profunda voz. Era mejor mentirse que entender que por primera vez le había gustado otro hombre que no fuera Takano, que aun sin poder verlo le había atraído como hace mucho nadie le atraía.

El timbre de su departamento sonó insistentemente justo cuando salía de darse un baño. —Ya voy. —Dijo con molestia tratándose de apresurarse a la puerta sin tropezar con nada.

— ¡Buenos días! —Gritaron dos voces al unísono. Yokozawa se quedó estático en la puerta. —Oniichan venimos a desayunar contigo, papa dijo que seguro no tenías que comer.

—Eh… si… pasen.

Yokozawa se hizo a un lado y sintió como Kirishima lo rozo descaradamente y muy a propósito, susurrándole un "Buenos días" caliente y húmedo en su oído, aun podía escuchar los gritos de Hiyo desde la pequeña cocina preguntando por la ubicación delas cosas, pero no poda moverse.

—¿Piensas quedarte en la puerta todo el día?

—Si Oniichan ven a comer.

Yokozawa cerró despacio la puerta y camino como pudo hasta el comedor, Hiyo hablo y hablo hasta el cansancio mientras servía la comida, pero Yokozawa apenas la escuchaba, aún estaba impactado por la ola de calor que había sentido al sentir las palabras de Kirishima en su oído.

La niña recogió los platos y pregunto por el baño, él la guio hasta su habitación mostrándoselo y luego salió a la sala aunque todo en él le pedía correr y esconderse. —Y bien…¿te gusto el desayuno?

—Es…estaba bueno si.— Estaba a salvo, la voz de Kirishima sonaba a l otro lado de la sala, se sujetó del espaldar del mueble y preguntó. —Porque le dijiste a Hiyo que yo no tendría que comer…¿sabes que eso es mentira?.

Casi se cae del susto al sentir como Kirishima lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le decía muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento caliente, muy cerca de sus labios. —Ella no dejaba de insistir en que viniéramos a ver como seguías y la verdad yo… también quería verte.

—Puedes soltarme. —Pidió Yokozawa casi sin aliento.

—Puedo, pero no quiero.

—Maldito sue…— La protesta murió en sus labios cuando estos fueron asaltados por un furioso beso, tan salvaje como sutil, tan lleno de sensaciones que apenas podía respirar, y así como comenzó, terminó.

—¡Oniichan donde están las toallas!— La voz de Hiyo interrumpió el apasionado beso, Yokozawa tembloroso y perturbado escucho como Kirishima le decía rozando sus labios. —Mi hija te llama.

—Eres un maldito. —Le gruño empujándolo con sus pocas fuerzas y camino lo mejor que pudo hasta la habitación. Kirishima aun reía cuando Yokozawa salió en compañía de su hija del cuarto.

—Vendremos todos los días a desayunar contigo Oniichan.

Aquello dicho por la niña, le sonó a Yokozawa como una sentencia, pues sabía que Kirishima debía estar riéndose ahora de él. —Gracias Hiyo, pero no tienen que hacerlo, Ustedes tienen sus obligaciones y…

—No Oniichan… no te preocupes yo estoy de vacaciones y papa puede ir a la hora que quiera al trabajo, él es el jefe, así que está decidido vamos a comer contigo.

—No contraríes a una mujer Yokozawa… ellas suelen ser muy persistentes.— El podía oír la complacencia en la voz de Kirishima, pero no quiso protestar pues era Hiyori quien se lo pedía con una dulce voz .

Y así comenzó a verse envuelto en una vorágine de nuevas emociones. Hiyori le hacía compañía en cada tiempo libre, ya era costumbre para él que la niña permaneciera la mayor parte del día en su apartamento, desayunaban juntos y Kirishima se marchaba dejándola a su cuidado y en las noches cuando regresaba cenaban juntos marchándose con pesar tanto del padre como de la hija y aunque Yokozawa no lo quisiera admitir también el sentía pena al dejarlos marchar.

La relación con la pequeña Hiyo era fabulosa, cocinaban juntos riendo ante lo maravillada que se sentía la niña por su destreza en la concina y el cómo sabia donde exactamente estaba cada cosa, se habían convertido en buenos amigos y eso le gustaba mucho a Yokozawa. Pero, con Kirishima las cosas eran un poco diferentes, pues podía sentir como el hombre pretendía algo más que una amistad, aunque no se lo había dicho abiertamente, los besos robados, en los momentos en los que Hiyo no estaba, las disimuladas caricias o las despedidas tan obvias que a veces no entendía como Hiyori no lo había descubierto. Por más que lo había gritado, insultado y hasta agredido físicamente, Kirishima Zen era un hombre persistente de esos que no se rendía facialmente.

La oportunidad para demostrarle cuan persistente podría llego un día, esa mañana no aparecieron sus invitados cotidianos, Yokozawa se pasó el día extrañado, y en la noche cuando ya iba a llamar para saber el porqué de su ausencia, sonó el timbre.—¿Que les paso que no vinieron en la mañana?.

Era una pregunta o era un reproche, Yokozawa cayó en cuenta de su error pero ya era tarde y lo peor es que ese día era solo Kirishima el que estaba en la entrada de su hogar. —Sabía que nos extrañarías, pero esta noche tendrás que conformarte solo conmigo, Hiyori esta e casa de una amiga, se quedara a dormir hoy allí, me pidió que cenara contigo y cuidara mucho de ti.— El muy descarado se acercó hasta quedar muy pegado a su cuerpo y le susurro en el oído.—Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Yokozawa habría querido empujarlo y sacarlo de su hogar, pero en lugar de eso se encontró dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta tras él. Cenaron en relativa calma, Kirishima después del inicial ataque no había hecho ningún otro movimiento. Yokozawa no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho pues una vez que terminaron de comer y recogieron la cocina, la mano de Kirishima lo guio despacio hacia la sala. —Que…¿Qué carajos haces?

Protesto Yokozawa cuando fue sentado en el gran sofá.— Te pongo cómodo.—Respondió con fascinación Kirishima mientras ponía una fina copa de vino en las manos de Yokozawa.

—¿Quieres embriagarme?.— Pregunto Yokozawa con ironía bebiendo un poco del líquido carmesí. —No necesito embriagarte para hacerte lo que te quiero hacer.— Lo retó Kirishima.

Pero Yokozawa no iba a amilanarse tan fácilmente y de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido de la copa, para luego preguntar con molestia. —¿Y qué es lo que me vas a hacer bastardo?.

Kirishima fijó su mirada en él. Sus manos atraparon la copa y la coloco en una pequeña mesa, sus manos recorrieron las largas piernas de Yokozawa hasta llegar a desabrochar la pretina de su pantalón. La respiración de Yokozawa se detuvo. Pero no intentó detenerlo, tal vez esto era lo que él también había estado soñando... "sexo con un hombre que no era Takano".

—Así me gustas más, todo dócil y tranquilo.

—Vete a la mierda. — le gruño Yokozawa

Kirishima detuvo sus manos cuando intento cerrar su pantalón. —Shhhh… déjate hacer, sabes que tú también lo deseas.

— ¿Porque no te mueres? — le espeto entre dientes Yokozawa.

Kirishima rio abriendo de nuevo los pantalones. Y sin mover la ropa interior metió su mano dentro.

Yokozawa arqueo su espalda por el cálido contacto. El calor de la palma de su mano alrededor de su miembro nunca se compararía con los tres años de abstinencia que llevaba.

—Eso es, disfrútalo para mi querido.

Yokozawa sabía que Kirishima estaba disfrutando el dominarlo de aquella forma, pero no podía negar que de alguna forma él también lo deseaba.

—Púdrete. — apenas pudo decir, cuando la mano de Kirishima comenzó una lenta caricia.

Kirishima tomo sus labios con caliente pasión, Yokozawa se aferró a su camisa y sus caderas adquirieron el mismo ritmo que marcaban sus lenguas entrelazadas. La dulce rendición de besarlo abiertamente por primera vez lo mareó.

Lo detuvo con una mano en su cadera, pidiéndole entre entrecortadas respiraciones. —Espera.

Yokozawa estaba a punto explotar, envuelto entre tantas emociones y tuvo miedo, por primera vez se sentía vulnerable y no tuvo pudor en demostrarlo.

Kirishima lo beso esta vez más despacio buscando relajarlo, y cuando sintió su mano soltar su cadera, sonrió. Kirishima no quería perder el tiempo, temía que Yokozawa en cualquier momento se arrepintiera. Se desabrochó el pantalón de vestir y los bajó junto con su ropa interior, dando patadas para quitárselos con sus zapatos y los calcetines.

—Voy a quitarle los pantalones. — le dijo mordisqueando su oreja. Yokozawa solo pudo asentir.

Kirishima se quedé helado al ver su erección. El enrojecimiento de la piel, se extendía bellamente y esto dio un nuevo significado a la palabra deseo. No sólo la lisa piel sino toda la erótica imagen de Yokozawa jadeante y recostado en el mueble divinamente vulnerable y expuesto, no podía ocultar su deseo. Tampoco pudo su voz ronca.

—Eres toda una exquisita visión.

Las manos nerviosas de Yokozawa comenzaron a cubrir su pene, pero Kirishima lo detuvo besándolo nuevamente para luego terminar de desnudarlo. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, se subió sobre él. Su cuerpo fuerte se pegó al delgado de Yokozawa desde el pecho hasta los pies, esto era algo que había fantaseado, mucho desde hace días.

Él acarició ambas erecciones. —No sabes como he estado esperando tanto tiempo para sentirte así. — su voz más profunda y acariciante—. He estado esperado mucho para saborearte.

Yokozawa iba a decir algo, quizás alguna protesta. Pero Kirishima capturo su boca con otro beso y acaricio su lengua con la suya. Yokozawa jamás en su vida había sentido como un simple beso hacia que su deseo girara fuera de control.

Kirishima rompió el beso y extendió su mano para rozar la parte interna de los muslos de Yokozawa con sus dedos, el tacto fue suave y tierno. — Maldita sea, deja de…— Yokosawa estaba siendo sobrepasado por sus emociones

—Eso es cariño… ruégame.— Le dijo Kirishima.

Yokozawa se estremeció pues Kirishima se inclinó sobre él y se detuvo a una pulgada de su erección, podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre sobre su dolorosa piel. Kirishima sonrió antes de bajar el último fragmento de espacio que lo separaba y su boca por fin se cerró en el pene de Yokozawa.

_"¡Oh Dios!"_. La boca de Kirishima era tal como la había imaginado. Cerro los ojos y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía que tocarlo, no pudo evitarlo. Le acariciaba el suave cabello, mientras Kirishima trabajaba su lengua húmeda en él.

Comenzó con un lento movimiento con sus labios, humedeciendo, chupando, excitándolo poco a poco hasta casi hacerlo llegar al límite. Un gemido hizo eco en la pequeña habitación. "_¿Eso lo hice yo?" _ Yokozawa estaba demasiado excitado como para buscar respuestas.

Kirishima era bueno. Estaba haciendo que Yokozawa perdiera por completo el sentido del tiempo. Recuerdos de sus apasionados encuentros con Takano vinieron a su mente, se tensó por un segundo y alejo los pensamientos, no era momento para pensar en Takano, ahora no.

_"No hay nadie más aquí solo estamos él y yo"_

Tembló de nuevo sintiendo como su orgasmo se aproximaba, se retorció en el mueble, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la lengua de Kirishima.

Kirishima lo soltó ordenándole con vehemencia. —Aun no te vengas.

Subió hasta estar encima de él y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Yokozawa. — He estado esperando mucho tiempo para estar dentro de ti.

Se inclinó sobre el lado del mueble, y sacó un lubricante de los bolsillos de su pantalón. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había estado planeando?

A quién le importaba.

— Quiero verte cuando te vengas.— Le dijo mordisqueando sus labios.

—Deja de hablar y hazlo de una vez maldita sea. —Yokozawa estaba en el punto de no retorno y su pene y todo su cuerpo clamaba por alcanzar las más altas cimas.

Obedientemente Kirishima deslizo lo dedos hacia el culo de Yokozawa, facilitando el camino, lubricándolo lenta y tortuosamente, para luego muy despacio lubricarse él.

_"¡Oh, Dios… esto… esto va a pasar!"_

Yokozawa sabía que Kirishima iba a estar dentro de él muy pronto y eso lo aterraba y los fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Levanto sus piernas, abriéndose. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse y él lo deseaba, deseaba que aquello ocurriera.

Kirishima se inclinó sobre él, sus fuertes brazos enmarcando sus hombros. Su erección apretada entre sus nalgas, pero no dentro de él todavía.

Kirishima acarició la fuerte barbilla de Yokozawa con su mejilla. Su aliento viajó a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula cuando dijo su nombre otra vez. —Yokosawa.— Mezclado con un largo gemido y luego lo besó.

Yokozawa lo envolvía con sus brazos, profundizando el beso y tratando de conseguir que entrara en él. Levanto su cadera hacia él, y su pene se enterró un poco más entre sus nalgas. Finalmente, Kirishima se apoyó en su pecho, tomó su miembro en su mano alineándolo. Yokozawa mordió su labio y respiro profundo cuando él entró profundamente en su interior, el dulce dolor provocó que leves gemidos salieran de sus labios y los dedos de sus pies se torcieran.

Kirishima se inclinó sobre él otra vez. Una mano se aferró al borde del mueble. La otra la llevó hasta los labios de Yokozawa. Los acarició besándolos suavemente.

—Quiero escucharte.— le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Mis gemidos? ¿Mis súplicas para más?... eres un maldito pervertido.—

Yokozawa lo desafiaba y Kirishima amaba eso, con un fuerte empujón de su cadera se enterró más profundo, haciendo que Yokozawa gimiera sonoramente.

—Si así me gusta… tan obediente.

Lo besó otra vez, parando los insultos y se movió lentamente. Estaba en todas partes. Su boca. Su culo. Su corazón. Y Yokozawa en ese momento lo estaba aceptando del todo.

Le dio un último beso, lento, para después retirase y levantar sus piernas con las manos, Kirishima se apoderó de su erección y la masajeo con intensidad, algo dentro de Yokozawa estalló, se corrió cuando sus gemidos salieron incontrolables, antes de que fuera consciente como para detenerlos. Kirishima agarró sus muslos con fuerza mientras entraba en él una y otra vez.

Finalmente Kirishima se corrió en su interior y colapsó sobre él, su cuerpo se estremeció y Yokozawa pudo sentir que él también estaba temblando.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Por qué no te vas a trabajar de una vez idiota?

Seis meses se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y Yokozawa de pronto había vuelto a vivir, en los brazos de un arrogante pero también dulce hombre. A su primera noche de pasión le siguieron muchas más, además de románticas y forzadas cenas a las cuales casi siempre se auto invitaba Kirishima y de las cuales Yokozawa no podía deshacerse hasta terminar cediendo, aunque bien sabía que él deseaba tanto aquellas entrañables citas como lo hacía su alocado acompañante.

—Ya te dije que no voy a ir a la oficina hoy, tengo empleados competentes y ellos se encargaran solitos del trabajo. Sin embargo, tú, eres otro tema, si te dejo solo no iras a hacerte los exámenes y eso no lo voy a permitir.

—No necesito niñera y ya te dije que si me iba a hacer los malditos exámenes.

La discusión de esa mañana se derivaba de un pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho Hiyori, dos meses atrás cuando en uno de esos días que pasaba con Yokozawa, consiguió un documento que decía algo muy importante.

***

_—Onichan, ya recogí los platos del desayuno, voy a ponerle un poco de orden a la sala, mientras te cambias para ir al mercado._

Yokozawa la escuchaba desde su cuarto mientras se vestía. Lo mejor de su reciente relación era la pequeña Hiyo, la niña le llenaba de cuidados y le daba un matiz dulce a su vida. Era una hábil compañera de conversación, le gustaba salir a caminar con ella a tal punto de que olvido su odio por el bastón y su aversión a las personas.  
Con Hiyo había cambiado los hábitos comunes arriesgándose a ir más allá de su zona segura. Visitaban ahora un pequeño mercado un poco más alejado, pero donde los atendían de forma respetuosa y agradable, y hasta daban pequeñas caminatas por un concurrido parqué, porque según Hiyori era necesario y saludable que él tomara el sol.

—Ya casi estoy listo, dame unos minutos.

La pequeña sonrió, le habría gustado ayudarle, pero sabía que Yokozawa era bastante reacio a recibir ayuda y aunque ella casi siempre se salía con la suya, no quería forzar las cosas con él haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Se decidió a limpiar los estantes de polvo y acomodar unos libros que se veía tenían tiempo sin ser tocados. Justamente sobre aquellos libros encontró algo que llamo su atención.

CENTRO OFTALMOLOGICO.  
Estimado señor Yokozawa, recibimos de parte del Doctor Humara los antecedentes y exámenes de su caso y nos complace informarle que lo hemos estudiado a fondo encontrándonos con la grata posibilidad de poder ayudarle.  
Un grupo de médicos y mi persona estudio varias opciones que le podrían ser beneficiosas y le podemos asegurar que su problema visual puede ser operado con una alta posibilidad de recuperar la visión.  
Nos gustaría se comunicara con nosotros para pautar una cita y así poder explicarle mejor en que consiste todo.  
Saludos  
Dr. Tetsuhiro Aoe  
Hiyori escucho que Yokozawa abría la puerta del cuarto y dejo la nota en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer con la información que había descubierto, y preguntarle a Yokozawa no era una opción, la nota tenia fecha de más de un año y no estaba segura si él quisiera hablar de eso.  
Cuando regresaron de sus compras, cuando hicieron el almuerzo e incluso cuando esperaban que su papa viniera a buscarla, ella seguía pensando en la dichosa nota. En un momento en el que Yokozawa se excusó para ir al baño Hiyori sin pensarlo mucho la tomo, escondiéndola entre su ropa. No tuvo tiempo de sentir culpa o devolverla porque minutos después llegó su padre, cenaron y conversaron amenamente como lo hacían siempre, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Kirishima la noto extraña y silenciosa en el camino a casa, cuando que siempre era como una pequeña radio que no se apagaba, contando todo lo que había hecho en el día.

—Bien ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?, ¿te preocupa algo?.

Le pregunto su padre en el momento justo que cruzaron el umbral de la casa. Kirishima temía que Hiyori hubiese descubierto de mal forma lo que ocurría entre él y Yokozawa, aún estaba pensando, como decirle a su hija acerca de aquella relación y ni hablar de Yokozawa que cada vez que Kirishima le tocaba el tema se ponía histérico sin querer hablar de aquello.

La pequeña se sentó en el mueble con una cara preocupada y luego de unos segundos le dijo con tristeza. —Papa creo que hoy hice algo muy malo… pero… pero en ese momento sentí que debía hacerlo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —Le pregunto Kirishima con cariño sentándose a su lado.

La pequeña saco de sus bolsillos la arrugada nota y se la dio, Kirishima la leyó, mirando a su hija con curiosidad le preguntó. — ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Le explico como la había encontrado y como al final había decidido tomarla. Ella sollozo contra el pecho de su padre sintiéndose culpable mientras le decía con su vocecita entrecortada. —Me aproveche de que no puede ver papá, y la tome… Eso, eso fue muy malo de mi parte, pero yo quería… quería saber si él tenía una oportunidad de volver a ver…¿Por qué no la tomó?, y me dio miedo preguntarle, porque, ¿y si lo hizo y no dio resultado?... Me siento muy culpable papá pero es que yo quiero que él se cure.

Kirishima abrazo a su pequeña niña consolándola y sintiéndose orgulloso de su dulce y generoso corazón. La regaño levemente por haber tomado el papel, y le hablo con dulzura prometiéndole averiguar todo sobre aquellas líneas que a él también le habían dado una pequeña esperanza.

Al día siguiente Hiyori no fue a casa de Yokozawa por petición de su padre. Se quedó en casa de sus abuelos mientras él tomaba el día para averiguar todo lo que pudiera en la clínica donde estaba el Doctor que firmaba la nota. Consiguió pues la información que necesitaba y aquella tarde se encamino a casa de Yokozawa con una idea fija en la mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?—Le pregunto Yokozawa al abrirle la puerta. Kirishima le robo su beso de cada día y se sentó en el mueble disfrutando de sus protestas.  
—Deja de rezongar y ven a sentarte conmigo, tengo algo importante de que hablar.  
De una forma u otra Kirishima siempre se salía con la suya, pues por más que Yokozawa lo negara, le gustaba la forma en que aquel hombre lo dominaba a su antojo, queriéndolo de una forma que él no conocía y que ciertamente calentaba su corazón haciéndolo sentir importante.  
—Bien aquí estoy, dime que quieres y lárgate a tu casa, yo pensé que hoy descansaría de ti.—Le gruño Yokozawa sentándose a su lado.

Kirishima tomo su mano y le preguntó con seriedad. —¿Quisiera saber si te gustaría recuperar tu visión?.

La inesperada pregunta hizo que Yokozawa se pusiera de pie soltando su mano con violencia.—¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? —Pregunto indignado, se alejó como pudo tropezando en el intento y cayendo directo a los brazos de Kirishima, que también se había puesto de pie. Se retorció dentro de los brazos tratando de soltarse pero Kirishima lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

—Tranquilízate y escúchame.

Las palabras sonaron como una orden, por lo que Yokozawa dejo de luchar.  
—Hoy fui al centro Oftalmológico y hable con el doctor Aoe, tenías una cita con él hace más de un año y no fuiste. Solo quiero saber ¿por qué?

—Si te molesta que sea ciego entonces lárgate y no vuelvas más… No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie… No necesito a personas que se dedican a husmear en mi vida privada—Gruñó Yokozawa entre dientes.

—Fue Hiyori la que encontró la nota que me llevo a investigar todo esto, y fue en parte por ella que me atreví a averiguar las cosas.—Kirishima se acercó despacio besando su cien con cariño, se atrevió a tomar su rígida mano nuevamente, para decirle.  
—Hiyori te quiere mucho, se preocupó por ti y tuve que arroparla y quedarme con ella hasta tarde porque no dejaba de llorar, pues se sentía culpable al tomar algo sin decirte nada. Ella estaba preocupada y tiene mucha esperanza de que puedas volverá a ver. — Yokozawa aflojo su mano, relajándose.  
Kirishima aprovecho que bajo la guardia para continuar. —Yo aún no sé lo que significo para ti, pero, para mi tu eres muy importante, y sé que no te gusta que te diga cosas cursis pero en este momento tengo que decirte que en estos meses juntos he sido tan feliz como hace mucho no lo era. Sé que has sufrido y aunque no me has contado todo, sé que no fue fácil para ti. Pero quiero que pienses en nosotros ahora, quiero ser egoísta y pedirte que lo hagas por Hiyo, por mí… Piensa en que ambos te amamos y deseamos lo mejor para ti.

Fue vencido por el tan palpable amor que podía sentir en las palabras de Kirishima, se aproximó con suavidad hasta llegar a recostarse en el amplio pecho de su amante, porque eso era lo que significaba Kirishima para él, era su amante, el que le habían dado una nueva esperanza, él y Hiyo lo habían enseñado a vivir de nuevo. Ya no lloraba cada sábado en el cuarto que había compartido con Takano, apenas y lo visitaba, lo había cerrado con llave y algún día, lo volvería a abrir solo para deshacerse de todo lo que allí había.  
Hasta ese punto aquellos dos seres le habían devuelto la vida y ahora solo le pedían una oportunidad, ahora solo le empujaban un poquito más hacia la felicidad. De repente tenía sentido volver a ver, recuperar su visión para conocer los rostros de los que le amaban y a los que había comenzado a querer con todo el corazón.

—Tengo miedo…¿si no funciona?, ¿si termino decepcionándolos o a mí?, puede que no vea jamás y no sé si eso sea lo que ustedes merezcan. Ya es bastante difícil que estés en una relación gay teniendo una niña, encima de todo eso tendrías que añadirle a alguien que no puede valerse por si solo.

Kirishima lo abrazó con fuerza.—Llevas tres años valiéndote por ti mismo, no digas que no puedes, tu puedes con eso y con mas, porque eres muy fuerte. Con respecto a que el resultado sea negativo, pues al menos lo habrás intentado y aun así Hiyori y yo te seguiremos amando. Encontraremos la forma de decirle acerca de nosotros y estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá y lo aceptara y lo que digan los demás no tiene importancia, porque dentro de las paredes de nuestro hogar solo seremos ella tu y yo y eso es lo único que importa, por mí el mundo se puede ir a la mierda, siempre y cuando los tenga a los dos a mi lado.

—Definitivamente eres un infierno de cursi.

Ambos rieron y Yokozawa finalmente se rindió. —Lo haremos a tu modo… después de todo no tengo nada que perder. Solo…no me dejes solo con esto, quiero contar con ambos… Mañana hablare con Hiyori y le daré las gracias por ayudarme a ver más allá de mi testarudez.

Kirishima lo beso con inusitada fuerza, entre besos le reclamaba.—¿Y a mí no me vas a dar nada?

Yokozawa se dejó besar sin oponer resistencia, respondiéndole.—Tengo el presentimiento que te lo vas a cobrar todo esta noche.

Y no se equivocó, Kirishima apenas lo dejo dormir entrada la madrugada, después de haber saciado hasta la última gota de su deseo.

***

Y allí estaban ahora, a solo dos semanas de la cirugía, que, según el Doctor que llevaba su caso le daría un Noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de recuperar la visión. Esa mañana se realizaría las últimas pruebas preoperatorias y solo les restaba esperar hasta que llegara la tan importante fecha.

Dos días antes de la fecha de la cirugía algo inesperado pasó.

—Voy a terminar unas cosas en la oficina para dejar todo listo por los días que este fuera. Hiyo se quedó en la casa con mi madre arreglando tu habitación, está muy emocionada porque te quedes con nosotros y cuidarte después de la cirugía.

Kirishima desayunaba despacio mientras Yokozawa lo escuchaba terminando de comer él también. Con un gesto de molestia rezongó.  
—Me parece un absurdo quedarme en tu casa… ¿no te has puesto a pensar lo que puede decir la gente?

—Que estoy ayudando a mi amigo convaleciente de una operación… Por favor Yokozawa no seas paranoico, además bien sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Kirishima tomo los platos y los dejo en el fregadero para luego aproximarse a su amante y darle un dulce abrazo.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías y termina de recoger tus cosas, vendré en la tarde a buscarte.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre decirme tonto. — Protesto Yokozawa.

—Entonces deja de ser tonto. —Le respondió Kirishima dándole un beso para marcharse.

—Te odio.

—Y yo te amo.—Nos vemos en la tarde.

Yokozawa sabía que eso era muy cierto. Kirishima lo amaba y eso era muy abrumador para él de muchas formas, pero, tampoco era cierto que lo odiara, lo quería, solo que no era fácil amar a alguien después de haber vivido tanto tiempo aferrado a un recuerdo.

Suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación para recoger las cosas que necesitaría llevar. Una hora después tenía todo empacado y nada que hacer, cuando iba a encender la radio para escuchar algo de música sonó el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser?, no esperaba visitas, desde hace mucho tiempo los únicos que lo visitaban eran Kirishima y Hiyo y estos tenían llave de la casa, sus padres no estaban en la ciudad y si vinieran le avisarían. Con una mueca de molestia pensó en Kirishima, a lo mejor el muy idiota había olvidado la llave.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta gritándole a quien creía estaba del otro lado. —¡¿Acaso no puedes quedarte en tu oficina todo el día?!, ¿Puedes dejarme descansar de ti aunque se un rato?, voy a tener que aguantarte quien sabe cuánto tiempo.  
Abrió la puerta de par en par imaginando la sonrisa odiosa que tendría en su rostro Kirishima diciéndole con desdén. —Dame un respiro.

Algo golpeó sus sentidos con la fuerza arrolladora de un tren. Era un aroma, un conocido y anhelado aroma. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y de sus labios entre abiertos solo salió un nombre. —¿Masamune?  
La mano suave que envolvió la suya, la ronca voz que le llamo por su nombre.— Takafumi.  
El Deseo que había anhelado por tres años, el amor volviendo a su lugar. Lo había esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora ya no tendría que esperarlo más. El llanto no fue detenido y la alegría afloró a través de lágrimas y sollozos.

De pronto estaba envuelto por unos fuertes brazos, en ese pecho en el que muchas veces se recostó, latía vivo el corazón de quien amo, de quien esperó, de quien perdió y ahora recuperaba. Se aferró con fuerza a aquel cuerpo y lloró, por todos los años que había esperado.

Un largo rato permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Yokozawa lo rompió.

—¿Cómo?

Y se sintió siendo llevado al interior de la casa, sentados ahora en el cómodo sofá. Takano le hablo.

—Ese día me salve de milagro.

—Te busque… yo te busque en todos los hospitales… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿porque no viniste antes?, ¿dónde estabas?.

Yokozawa tenía sus manos agarradas como si temiera que el fuera a desaparecer. Tantas preguntas que hacer, tanto que decir, tanta alegría y confusión.  
Takano tenía mucho que decir, llevaba meses planeando ese encuentro, pero el ver Yokozawa era muy diferente a preguntar por él, a escuchar por otros todo lo que había sufrido, su estado actual. Ahora se le hacía difícil hacer lo que había venido a hacer y de pronto deseo no estar allí, quizás para Yokozawa habría sido mejor que el siguiera muerto. Aun así por el bien de todos era mejor llegar hasta el final.

—El día del accidente, después que te empuje a la orilla de la carretera. Hubo una explosión, salí disparado a muchos metros, aún estaba consciente y logre caminar unos pasos, pero un auto choco empujando a otro y este a su vez a mí, lo único que recuerdo es darme un fuerte golpe contra la defensa de la autopista y perdí el conocimiento.  
Desperté dos meses después, estaba en un hospital, al parecer después de golpearme la cabeza caí al rio y este me arrastro hasta que alguien me vio y me rescato.

Yokozawa arrugo el ceño contrariado. —¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?, todos te creímos muerto Masamune. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Takano soltó su mano y se puso de pie, caminó un poco hacia la ventana, como hacia siempre que discutían, dándole la espalda no queriendo ver su dolor cuando le dijera la verdad.

—Cuando desperté en el hospital, no recordaba nada, ni pasado, ni presente. Había pasado dos meses en coma con una contusión cerebral. Como había salido de la casa corriendo tras de ti, olvide la cartera, no tenía nada que me identificara, solo… Los médicos solo encontraron una tarjeta en mi bolsillo y llamaron a esa persona.

Aplastantes recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Yokozawa. La discusión de aquel día estaba fresca en su mente. Y también el porqué de aquella última pelea.

—Onodera…— Susurro al borde de las lágrimas.

Takano sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía seguir viviendo de aquella forma. Era feliz con la persona que amaba y ahora era momento de que Yokozawa dejara de sufrir por él, por su muerte. Ahora le estaba haciendo daño, pero quizás mas adelante entendiera que aquello también le haría bien, lo liberaría del dolor que había cargado por tres años. Era el momento de decir lo que no pudo decir aquella vez.

—Ritsu estuvo cada día en el hospital, y si no contacto a nadie fue porque cada día de aquellos dos meses estuve al borde de la muerte, entrando y saliendo de terapia intensiva. Todo se confabulo para que no logrará dar con nadie, cuando llamo a la empresa una recepcionista que apenas comenzaba no supo darle mayor información y mis jefes no estaban, él no sabía cómo encontrar a mis padres y… tampoco sabía nada de ti, yo nunca le hable de mi relación contigo. Al final Ritsu se dio por vencido y se dedicó a ayudarme a sobrevivir, más adelante cuando yo mejorara nos contactaríamos con los demás, pero el tiempo paso y…

Las lágrimas de Yokozawa no habían cesado, pero ahora era ira lo que lo estaba consumiendo. Lo había llorado por tres años y él no solo estaba vivo, sino que había hecho su vida con su antiguo amor, dejándolo hundirse en el más profundo de los hoyos sin ninguna compasión.

—Así que conseguiste la mejor forma de deshacerte de mí, ¿No Masamune?.— Le dijo con amargura.

—Las cosas no fueron así Takafumi… Yo estaba muy mal y en su desesperación, Ritsu me saco del país con ayuda de su padre. Cuando desperté ni siquiera estaba en Japón, estaba en Houston en uno de los mejores hospitales y Ritsu estaba conmigo. Fueron muchos meses de tratamientos y luego psicólogos y aun así no logre recuperar mis recuerdos sino hasta hace año. Contacte a mis padres y ellos viajaron a verme. Mil veces pensé en venir pero… no sabía que decirte. Cuando supe lo que había pasado, tenía miedo de volver y lastimarte más. Todo esto paso por mi culpa, por no haber arreglado las cosas antes.

— ¡¿Arreglar las cosas antes?! —Le grito Yokozawa lleno de rabia. — ¿Que acaso tenías planeado todo esto desde un principio?

De pronto en sus preguntas encontró la respuesta que se había negado a escuchar aquel día. —¿Ibas a dejarme ese día verdad? eso era lo que ibas a decirme, tú ya tenías pensado volver con él.

La voz de Yokozawa era apenas audible, Takano se acercó pero su intento de abrazarlo y confortarlo se detuvo como sus manos en el aire, pues la postura rígida de Yokozawa le decía que le había hecho más daño del que había deseado hacerle.

—Takafumi yo…

— ¡Respóndeme! —Era ya demasiada la decepción y la pena, solo esa última cosa deseaba escuchar de sus labios para por fin entender que nada en su vida había valido la pena.

—Si… Ritsu y yo habíamos entendido que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro y que el separarnos había sido un… error. Así que pensamos en intentarlo de nuevo. Yo ese día quería decírtelo, quería hacer las cosas bien para ambos, nuestra relación era buena, pero no era amor y no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Las palabras de Takano estaban destrozándolo poco a poco, como una tortura sádica y dolorosa. —¿No era amor?... ¿entonces qué fue lo que yo sentí durante cinco años?, no me digas que compartimos la cama, el día a día, los buenos y los malos momentos, sintiendo nada… Ya veo, sí, eso fue lo que yo fui para ti… nada. Y aunque tú para mí lo eras todo, yo fui algo que se podía desechar con unas palabras de agradecimiento y un adiós.

Takano negó con tristeza la duras palabras.—Tu significaste mucho en mi vida…

Pero Yokozawa no quería oír lo que él consideraba mentiras de lastima. Si debía cerrar con broche de oro aquella pesadilla, tenía que hundirse hasta lo más profundo, allí donde solo el dolor habitaba. Donde podía terminar de enloquecer por la ira y por la pena. Necesitaba arrastrarse más en la miseria, para arrancar de una vez de su corazón el amor que había sentido por Takano. Ese amor que era el que ahora lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro haciéndolo sentir un dolor tan inimaginable que apenas era capaz de tolerar.

—¿Por qué viniste?... ¿Vives con él no es así?... Tienes lo que siempre deseaste, el amor de tu vida despierta a tu lado cada día. Eso lo tuve alguna vez yo, solo que no pude ver que tú no sentías lo mismo. Pero, ahora eres feliz y yo no logro entender ¿qué haces aquí?. Me robaste lo último que me quedaba Masamune, me quitaste mi sueño. Aquel donde pensé que había sido feliz, del que me sostuve todos estos años para soportar tu ausencia, para tolerar tu muerte y me dejaste sin nada.

Yokozawa caminó cabizbajo y lloroso hasta la puerta de su casa, la abrió de par en par diciéndole con el más profundo desprecio. —Debiste quedarte muerto, así ahora no sentiría que el que murió aquella mañana fui yo y que he vivido estos tres años siendo un fantasma entre las paredes de este lugar, que también fue una mentira.

—Nunca quise lastimarte… yo solo deseaba que no siguieras sufriendo, me costó mucho venir aquí, lo pensé por meses, pero sentía que no era justo que yo estuviera vivo y tú no lo supieras…perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, te juro que esa jamás fue mi intención.

Las apasionadas palabras de Takano, ya no le servían de nada a un corazón que en aquel momento había dejado de sentir.

—Vete.—

—Takafumi por favor.

—¡Te dije que te largues!

No era un grito de rabia, era un petición de auxilio, desde lo más profundo de su ser le estaba rogando que le dejara salvar el último vestigio de dignidad que le quedaba. Si ya le había arrebatado todo, si solo le quedaba ese pequeño resquicio de orgullo, le rogaba que le permitiera conservarlo, porque si permanecía un minuto más allí, quizás se arrodillaría y le rogaría que no se fuera, que no lo dejara perderse de nuevo en aquellas sombras que eran tan parecidas a la muerte.

Takano se marchó, y con él la esperanza. Sus manos habían quedado vacías, el piso que lo había estado sosteniendo estaba hecho de mentiras, y ahora lo cobijaba la más completa oscuridad, que no era aquella que lo había acompañado desde el día en que dejo de mirar los colores del mundo.  
Era una oscuridad que congelaba su corazón, un silencio que lo ensordecía, no había nada, como si de pronto hubiese desaparecido y estuviera aislado y solo en un lugar sin salida y preso de un profundo dolor que lo consumía lentamente.

Su aroma aun permanecía en el ambiente, esa masculina esencia que tanto le gustaba ahora quemaba sus pulmones. Caminó perturbado y desvalido llevándose todo a su paso, sus pies descalzos llevaron la peor parte y dejo pequeñas manchas de sangre en el camino hasta la habitación, que abrió a punta de golpes y patadas. Las astillas de madera rompieron sus puños y ahora sus manos también se pintaban de carmesí, pero él estaba más allá del dolor, más allá de la realidad.

A tientas recorrió la habitación. Miro a través de sus recuerdos, las alegres risas, los tórridos encuentros de sus cuerpos desnudos, los cálidos besos, los dulces abrazos, las amenas conversaciones, sus manos que se encontraban en delicados toques, tan naturales, tan espontáneos. La oscuridad comenzó de pronto a llevarse esos recuerdos. Cinco años de recuerdos, se borraron en un parpadeo, y ahora estaba allí solo y derrotado con unas sábanas que olían a algo que alguna vez le gusto, con un montón de fotos, de libros, de ropa, de zapatos, con un montón de basura que no le servía para nada.

Los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, y mientras gritaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas como lava ardiente, mientras su corazón amenazaba con detenerse por no poder soportar ya tanta pena. Sus manos destrozaron todo lo que atesoró y que ahora solo le recordaba que él era el que había muerto hace tres años.

Kirishima se detuvo esa tarde unos minutos a comprar unos pasteles para Hiyo y para Yokozawa, esa noche era para celebrar por la pronta cirugía de su amante y aunque eso no se los diría a ninguno de sus dos amores, el también celebraba que por primera vez estarían en casa todos juntos por muchos días. Esperaba convencer a su novio de que se quedara permanentemente, pero eso lo haría a su tiempo, ahora lo más importante era que este recuperara la vista. Kirishima había conversado mucho con el médico de Yokozawa y este le había asegurado que Yokozawa volvería a ver.

Cuando llego al edificio se consiguió con la señora que vivía al lado de su novio, la amable mujer era muy dulce con su hija y las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado le demostraba que le guardaba mucho aprecio a Yokozawa.

—Gracias al cielo que llegó. —Lo abordo la mujer asustándolo.

—¿Por qué?...¿Qué paso?, ¿Le ocurrió algo a Yokozawa?.

Kirishima se abalanzo a la puerta sin esperar la respuesta y mientras nerviosamente buscaba las llaves para abrir la escuchaba relatarle. —Escuche muchos gritos y luego cosas que se rompían, hace poco los gritos cesaron…Toqué muchas veces pero el Señor Yokozawa no salió, estoy muy preocupada.

Cuando logro entrar y llego hasta la sala, vio los muebles desordenados y un pequeño camino de sangre que siguió con el corazón en vilo. La puerta de aquella habitación por la que muchas veces sintió curiosidad y que siempre estaba cerrada, ahora estaba abierta y hecha trizas. Temió entrar pero aun así camino hacia allí llevado por su deseo de comprobar si Yokozawa estaba bien.

El caos lo recibió, todo estaba regado por doquier, nada había quedado en pie, ni la cama, ni el enorme closet ahora abierto y vacío, ni el espejo con hermoso marco de madera, ni las gavetas. Fotos rotas, libros destrozados, y en el medio de todo aquel paisaje devastador estaba él. Como la imagen de una triste pintura, acurrucado en un rincón, con sangre cubriendo sus manos, su ropa, su rostro, con una expresión desoladora en su rostro.

Kirishima se acercó despacio, temía comprobar que Yokozawa se hubiese hecho un daño irreparable, su corazón estaba rogando porque el hombre que adoraba no estuviera allí esperando la muerte que se causara con sus propias manos.

—Yokozawa… soy yo Kirishima… Voy… voy a revisarte, necesito saber que estas bien.

Yokozawa no dijo ni hizo nada, así que su novio finalmente se arrodillo frente a él tomando sus manos para comprobar los daños. Un largo corte cruzaba la palma de una de ellas, pequeñas heridas en ambas. Siguió buscando heridas y solo consiguió el pie hinchado y roto en donde la sangre ya se había coagulado. Respiró aliviado, intuyó que la sangre en la ropa y el rostro de Yokozawa provenía de las heridas de sus manos.

—Debo curar esa heridas, así que voy a sacarte de aquí.— Le dijo suavemente poniéndolo de pie. Yokozawa hizo una mueca de dolor, su pie estaba demasiado inflamado y lastimado. Kirishima lo cargó con cuidado y esperó una gran protesta, pero el silencio y la apatía de Yokozawa lo estaban poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Lo llevó a su habitación recostándolo en la cama, salió de inmediato y despidió a la mujer que miraba todo con preocupación desde la sala. Una vez a solas corrió al baño y saco todo lo necesario para atender las heridas de Yokozawa.  
Cuidadosamente limpio todas las heridas, la de la palma quizás necesitaría puntos, pero no sabía si Yokozawa se dejaría llevar al hospital y el también necesitaba respuestas del porque había ocurrido aquello. La cubrió luego de curarla y luego limpio la del pie que era menos seria. Yokozawa no dijo ni hizo nada en todo el tiempo en el que Kirishima le atendió. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración serena, parecía dormir, pero no dormía. Simplemente no estaba allí, no quería estar allí.

Un rato después Kirishima coloco una taza de té en la mesita y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo dulcemente.

—Amor necesito saber que ocurrió, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo sino hablas conmigo.

¿Amor?, sí, alguna vez alguien le habían llamado así. Dentro de las paredes de aquel apartamento, se había escrito una historia, una historia de dos. Él había sido el amante de alguien, él había sido importante para esa persona. O tal vez no. Quizás lo había soñado. ¿Había sido un sueño?. No, no era un sueño, era verdad, ese vacío que sentía era real, no estaba soñando. Takano estaba vivo y había venido a decirle que ese día lo iba a dejar. El no había querido escucharlo esa vez, pero ahora tuvo que hacerlo. Y le había gritado que era mejor que estuviera muerto, y eso también era mentira.  
Pero no podía pedirle perdón porque él también estaba sufriendo, entonces pensó que hubiese sido mejor si él fuera el que estuviera muerto, pero, no lo estaba y tenía que vivir con eso, tenía que vivir con el hecho de que todos esos ochos años de su vida habían sido una mentira.

¿Amor?, no, eso no existe. No para él, nunca más.

_"Lo siento Kirishima, perdóname Hiyori"_

Kirishima lo vio moverse hasta quedar sentado en la cama dándole la espalda.  
—Quiero que te vayas y en el justo momento que cruces esa puerta te olvides de mí… No quiero verte nunca más, dile a Hiyori que me fui de viaje, que volví con mis padres, dile que no voy a volver, dile que siempre voy a recordarla.

Kirishima endureció sus facciones, no se iba a ir sin una explicación.

—Me iré, está bien, pero después que me digas ¿Por qué?

Yokozawa cerró sus puños y se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Hoy descubrí que valgo tan poco, que el hombre que llore por tres años creyéndolo muerto, está vivo y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?, vive con su amante, el chico por el que me iba a dejar justo el día que tuvimos el accidente. Hoy entendí que el que murió aquella mañana fui yo y he estado muerto todos estos años sin darme cuenta.

Kirishima entendió muchas cosas y tomó su mano tratando de llegar a el.

—¿Y por una persona así vas a darte por vencido?, ¿qué hay de mi o de Hiyo?, ¿nosotros no importamos?, ¿no puedes decidir vivir por nosotros?

Yokozawa no quería escuchar palabras que no le decían más que las mismas mentiras que creyó una vez.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿hasta cuando te va a durar ese amor?, conocerás a alguna mujer y querrás darle la madre que Hiyori merece e igualmente te iras. ¿Cuánta mierda más crees que puedo soportar antes de volverme loco?

—¡Maldita sea Yokozawa! —Estallo Kirishima. —No me compares con ese tipo, yo no soy como él y no metas a mi hija en esto, no justifiques tu miedo de encarar la verdad, yo me he cansado de pedirte que le digamos la verdad y tú eres el que te has negado. A mí me importa un carajo lo que digan los demás, el que tiene miedo eres tú. ¿Cuánto más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo?

No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo Yokozawa podía ponerse de nuevo de pie, solo él podía.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Ya no quiero seguir luchando, por favor vete y olvídalo todo.

—Eres un imbécil por hacernos esto.— Kirishima le dijo con la voz entrecortada, se acercó y beso amorosamente su frente.—Pero yo siempre hare lo que tú me pidas, lo que tu desees, lo que te haga feliz y si lo que quieres ahora es que me aleje de ti, con todo el dolor que se pueda sentir cuando te rompen el corazón, me alejare. Solo no me pidas que no te espere, porque eso no lo puedo hacer. Estaré rezando para que consigas de nuevo el camino que te lleve a mi corazón.

Rozo sus labios dulcemente y le susurró al oído. —Allí estará mi amor esperándote.

Yokozawa recordaría mucho tiempo después ese último beso como un salvavidas que le ayudo a salir a la superficie, pero, en ese momento no estaba preparado, aún tenía mucho dolor en su corazón y muchas cosas que resolver.

—¡Hola! Sé qué hace tiempo que no los llamo, pero los necesito, ¿pueden venir por mí?...Gracias mama los estaré esperando.

Salió de su casa con lo justo, y nunca más volvió a pisar ese lugar. Un mes después fue vendido. Un agente se había ocupado de todo, incluso de sacar las cosas que quedaron allí y venderlas o desecharlas.

Una tarde sentando en el jardín trasero de la casa, sintió que la tibia brisa lo acariciaba. Había estado en casa de sus padres por tres meses, en una pequeña campiña, rodeada de flores que no podía apreciar pero que si podía percibir a través de su aroma. Era un pacífico lugar que le había ayudado a caminar a través de su dolor.

Se dio cuenta que lo que más le había dolido, no había sido que Takano estuviera vivo y no le hubiese dicho nada, o que viviera con Ritsu, al fin y al cabo, él siempre supo que Takano nunca había dejado de amarlo. Lo que más le había lastimado es que hubiese dejado que pasaran cinco años haciéndolo creer que podían ser felices, eso era lo que le dolía, el tiempo que vivió a su lado amándolo y en el que él solo se dejó querer usándolo como una tabla de salvación.

De su reacción inicial, de su dolor, de su ira solo quedaba un leve resentimiento. Se encontró entendiendo que se había aferrado tanto a un recuerdo, que había dejado de vivir. Antes de su muerte lo había idolatrado y luego de que lo creyera muerto seguía idolatrándolo, no había entendido que él era solo un ser humano, que cometía errores como todos los demás y que como un ser humano había buscado quizás egoístamente el camino para ser feliz. Atesoraba la rutina al lado de Takano, sus buenos momentos, y se aferraba a ellos como si no hubiese más vida después de eso, pero si la había.  
Finalmente se permitió agradecerle el haberlo liberado del dolor de creerlo muerto y se había dispuesto a llorarlo, como si le hubiese dicho desde aquella vez que le dejaría, como si el accidente jamás hubiese ocurrido.

—Ya llego el taxi hijo. — Le dijo su madre besando su frente y esperándolo para junto con él emprender un nuevo camino.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, y de incontables noches de llanto, finalmente el dolor amainó. Y ahora Yokozawa se sentía capaz de seguir adelante y ese día daría el primer paso.

_"Estaré rezando para que consigas de nuevo el camino que te lleve a mi corazón"  
_  
—Ojala aun sean reales esas palabras.

Se dijo, al recordar a Kirishima.

—Papa ¿hoy vendrás tarde?.

Hiyori notaba a su papa cada día más decaído, habían pasado seis meses desde que Yokozawa se fuera. Ella nunca supo el porqué de su partida. Solo sabía lo que su papa le había dicho. Pero tenía la certeza de que él lo extrañaba mucho y eso la entristecía, pues ella también lo extrañaba.

—Volveré para cenar… nos vemos en la noche.

Kirishima poco a poco había perdido la esperanza de verlo regresar, muchas veces sintió el impulso de correr a buscarlo, pero, le había dicho que lo esperaría, y no quería hacerle daño. Si él no le había buscado es porque aún no estaba preparado y él lo amaba así que aunque no regresara el igual lo esperaría siempre.

Hiyori regresó de la escuela, su abuela cada tarde la esperaba para hacerle compañía hasta que su padre llegara. Pero esta tarde no era su abuela la que cocinaba en la pequeña cocina.

—¡Abuela estoy en casa!... ¿Huele rico que cocinas?.

Preguntaba desde la sala, casi se cae de la impresión cuando de la cocina quien salió fue Yokozawa, vestido con una alegre camisa azul y unos holgados pantalones blancos.

—¡ONIIICHAAAAN!

Se lanzó a sus brazos loca de alegría. Tan feliz que noto un pequeño detalle, del que se dio cuenta al oír las palabras de Yokozawa.

—Realmente eres más hermosa de lo que te había imaginado.

Hiyo se separó de él mirándolo asombrada y confundida.

—Oniichan tu… ¿tu puedes verme?

Cuando él asintió, los chillidos y las risas de la niña eran tan estridentes que podían romper cristales, pero para él, ahora envuelto en sus pequeños brazos en un apretado abrazo lleno de amor, esos sonidos eran como una melodiosa música que lo llenaba de alegría.

Hablaron y rieron hasta el cansancio, Hiyori sacaba y sacaba álbumes, con miles de fotos, comentándolas todas con infantil alegría. Cuando caía la noche se unieron en complicidad para darle una sorpresa a Kirishima.

—¡Hola!, estoy en casa.

Hiyori salió como si nada y le saludo.

—Hola papa bienvenido, hoy prepare algo especial para cenar, y como es sorpresa debes cerrar los ojos.

Kirishima la miro con cansancio, pero aun así accedió. Se sintió llevado por sus pequeñas manitos y fue sentado frente a la mesa donde Yokozawa esperaba sentado con una deliciosa cena y una mesa elegantemente arreglada.

Kirishima no había abierto los ojos, y se quedó sin poderlo hacer cuando escucho la suave voz que había deseado tanto volver a oir.

—Espero que te guste lo que preparamos para ti.

Hiyori rio y aplaudió, dando pequeños grititos de alegría.

Cuando Kirishima lo vio se quedó sin palabras. Yokozawa comento jocosamente.

—Ya veo tú no eres como yo te imaginaba y encima de que te ves más viejo de lo que pensaba has perdido tu sentido de la buena conversación.

A Kirishima le importo muy poco que su hija estuviera allí viéndoles, se levantó y lo abrazo con un profundo fervor, buscando en aquel abrazo gritarle todo lo que lo había extrañado.

—Hiyori está aquí así que no digas nada extraño.—Le advirtió Yokozawa devolviéndole el abrazo y sonrió satisfecho al escucharlo susurrarle.

—Gracias por encontrar el camino de regreso a mí… Te amo.

Hiyori se unió al abrazo y Yokozawa se encontró entonces, en el lugar correcto que debía ocupar en la vida, con lo seres que lo amaban de verdad. Atrás quedaron las malas experiencias que le dejaron valiosas enseñanzas. Ahora quería seguir viviendo, y aunque hubiese aun obstáculos que sortear tenía el amor de esos dos especiales seres y la fortaleza que había ganado su corazón, dándole una valiosa enseñanza. Vivir es seguir caminando sin detenerse ante nada, hasta el final.


End file.
